PJO Parodies
by awesomesauce90
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like. Semi-popular to super popular songs that have been rewritten based on the PJO book series. Rate and review please!
1. Story of My Life

Hello. I am writing a collection of parodies based on the ever popular Percy Jackson and the Olympians novels, as well as the Heroes of Olympus novels. Please enjoy and review.

Story of My Life (Demigod Version)

Written in my fate is a long tale of hardships to come

I've been called names for my dyslexia like idiot and dumb

My ADHD keeps my mind going round and round faster than a plane

And waves of monsters kept attacking without seeming to wane

But I'll be gone, gone tonight

To head out to Half-Blood to train right

The way that I've been in a non stopping fight

With no time in between

(Chorus)

The story of my life

I never rest

Gotta prove

I am the best

So I

Can finally get a quest

The story of my life

I train all day

Fighting hard

In hope I may

Leave soon

The story of my life

Written in my past is a life filled with tragedy and sorrow

Leave to run away but I just keep getting pulled back to home

I know that it didn't solve anything even if it seemed to help a bit

Although I've been broken, I've come back up since then

But I'll be gone, gone tonight

I've finally managed to get my training right

So I can leave the camp to go and fight

My quest has finally come

(Chorus)

The story of my life

I never rest

Gotta prove

I am the best

So I

Can finally get a quest

The story of my life

I train all day

Fighting hard

In hope I may

Leave soon

The story of my life

And I been waiting for a quest to come around

And now that I've left it's hard to keep my head out of the clouds

The story of my life

I never rest

Gotta prove

I am the best

So I

Can finally get a quest

The story of my life

I train all day

Fighting hard

In hope I may

Leave soon

The story of my life

The story of my liiiiiiiiffffffeeee

The story of my life

Well? How was it? This is one of my first attempts, so I'm not to confident. Hate or love, please review and I promise I'll respond!

Peace out peeps,

awesomesauce90


	2. Love Story

Thank you for all the views! Hope you like this one! Percabeth is my OTP, so I had to write something for them. If you have song suggestions, please write in with them. I am willing to consider just about anything (no swear words though, I hate swearing). Enjoy!

Awesome Guest: Thank you! Here's another one!

Bullkitty51: haha thanks

Snowflake45: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

Love Story (Percabeth version!)

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes, and the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On the porch breathing summer air

See the fight, see you kill the bull

See you make your way up the hill

And faint at my feet

That is how we meet

You were the son of Poseidon, I was Athena's daughter

And my mother said, "Stay away from Annabeth!"

But in my heart I was saying

"Seaweed Brain, please don't go..."

(Chorus)

And I said

"Seaweed Brain, take me on a quest out of this camp

I've been waiting since I was seven to be the champ

I'll let you lead, just get me out of this mess

I've told you my story, so Percy please say yes."

Years later I've fallen head over heels for you

I kept quiet, wasn't sure if you knew

So I prayed

That you'd love me someday

(Oh, oh)

You were a son of Poseidon, I was Athena's daughter

And my mom told me, "Stay away from him Annabeth!'

But I was breaking on the inside

Hoping you'd someday know...

(Chorus)

And I said

"Seaweed Brain, be careful, I don't want you to be killed"

I not that sure if you ever will

Feel the same way I do, why is my life such a mess

I've lived through such a hard life, so Percy please say yes

At Mount Saint Helens, I couldn't hold it anymore

I kissed you, then left you with nothing but your sword

The mountain exploded, and I'm not sure if you're alive

Please, my Seaweed Brain: please tell me you survived

(Oh, oh)

I got tired of waiting

Thinking that your lifeline expired

My faith in you was fading

When you showed up at the campfire

And I said

"Seaweed Brain, why did you have to leave me alone

I thought you were gone, Hades knows where you had flown!

You scared me to death, don't do that again!"

He smiled at me and said, "I'll do the best I can"

We slowly got close, then after the Titan War

On your birthday, we shared a cupcake on the shore

We kisses in the lake, my life became the best

Thank you, Seaweed Brain, for finally saying

Yes

(Oh, oh)

We were both young when I first saw you.

Well? Please rate and review, I want to know what you think!

Peace out peeps

awesomesauce90


	3. Problem

Third song coming up! I want to update at least once a day, so keep a lookout for more! I may even update 3 times a day if I'm feeling creative!

A Certain Girl: Thank you SO much for your support and for favoriting my parody collection. This one's for you!

Snowflake45: That's a good idea. I'll get on it after this!

Problem (sung by the demigods - some spoilers for BoO)

It's the demigods

We've got one more problem with you girl

One less, one less

Problem

Hey Gaia we all really hate you

Yes we hate you

Cause it's you-ou-ou

And oh we can't forgive you

We don't want to

Cause it's you-ou-ou

(Chorus)

You're in the ground

Putting weight on our shoulders

We all are wiser

And realize that we've got

One less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less, one less problem

I know you're gonna wake up

But we won't give up

Cause it's you-ou-ou

We ain't gonna let you come back

Let you come back

Cause it's you-ou-ou

(Chorus)

You're in the ground

Putting weight on our shoulders

We all are wiser

And realize that we've got

One less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less, one less problem

It's demigods

Uh!

Whatcha got?

Small drachma betting we'll be better of without you

In no time we'll be forgetting all about you

You say that you're best, but we really really doubt you

Understand our lives are easy when we ain't around you

Gaia, Gaia

Gonna kill ya when you rise

Send you back to Tartarus

Bring about your demise

The best thing now

Is probably for you to exit

Won't let you run around

Cause we have learned our lesson

No half-bloods dead

Either you leave or we kill

I'm listening to you knowing

That our blood won't spill

There's a million of us, Gaia, so don't be dumb

We've got quite a few problems

But you won't be one

Like what!

One less, one less problem

One less, one less problem

You're in the ground

Putting weight on our shoulders

We are all wiser

And realize that we've got

One less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you

We've got one less problem without you

We've got one less, one less

We've got one less, one less problem

Yeah!

Well! That took a while! I'm open to suggestions, so bring them on!

Peace out peeps,

awesomesauce90


	4. Wide Awake

This was suggested to me by snowflake45. Based on Percy and Annabeth's journey into Tartarus and their recovery. Rate and review, as always.

Wide Awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah I was in the dark

I was falling hard

Clutching to my sword

(I'm wide awake)

How did the Fates read this so wrong

(I'm wide awake)

And now it's clear to me

That every thing you see

Ain't always what it seems

(I'm wide awake)

Yeah, I've been falling for so long

I wish I knew then

How bad it'd be

Down in Tartarus

Down in the deep

Fire water hurts

But with you I'm fine

Thank goodness we were

Together the whole time

(Chorus)

Falling from the Argo II

At least I'm here with you

I'll never let you go

Cause we were both scared I know

Oh, oh

I'm wide awake

Can't sleep at all tonight

Cause when I close my eyes

I see the blood red sky

(I'm wide awake)

Don't want to see that ever again

(I'm wide awake)

Yeah I can't sleep at all

Remembering the fall

That I'd rather not recall

(But it's too late)

To save Bob and Damasen

I wish I knew then

How bad it'd be

Down in Tartarus

Down in the deep

Fire water hurts

But with you I'm fine

Thank goodness we were

Together the whole time

(Chorus)

Falling from the Argo II

At least I'm here with you

I'll never let you go

Cause we were both scared I know

(I'm wide awake)

Thunder rumbling

Monsters keep coming

I can barely move anymore

(I'm wide awake)

The gods know that I tried

To make all this right

But I barely reached the Doors

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm

Falling from the Argo II

At least I'm here with you

I'll never let you go

Cause we were both scared I know

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Well, snowflake45? How was that? Did my best, had to look up how many times "I'm wide awake" was said at the end. Rate and review, as always!

Peace out peeps,

awesomesauce90


	5. Thriller

I may just do two songs for today. Sorry. This song was recommended by a friend from school. Hope it is enjoyed by all.

Snowflake45: I'm SO glad you liked it!

Thriller: Demigod Version! (I know it's not modern, but it is perfect for demigods)

It's close to midnight

And there's a monster lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight

You see it, and it almost stops your heart

You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze

And a Fury looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

(Chorus)

Cause this is thriller!

Thriller night

And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

Cause this is thriller!

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer, thriller,

Tonight

You hear the branches break

And realize there's nowhere left to go

You hear a hissing snake

And wonder where you last left your bow

You close your eyes

And hope this is a dream and you're at home

But all the while

You hear the Fury creeping up behind

You're out of time

(Chorus)

Cause this is thriller!

Thriller night

You slowly creep away and hope it doesn't bite

Cause this is thriller!

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer, thriller,

Tonight

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in all around

They will possess you

Unless you start to fight and hold your ground

Now is the time

To use the training that you had at camp

All through the night

You slash and stab and fight til you see the sun

Look at what you've done

(Chorus)

You survived the thriller!

Thriller night

You fought out of the mess

And oh, man what a fight

Yeah that was thriller!

Thriller night

You just fought for your life

Inside a killer, thriller,

Tonight

(Rap)

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Monsters crawl in search of blood

Creeping and crawling through the mud

And the poor demigod that's sniffed out and tracked

Will be lucky to make it back

Cause Furies, Empousai, and Hellhounds

Shall come to stalk you all around

Their foul stench is in the air

Living lumps of skin and hair

And every creature under the moon

Is closing in to seal your doom

And through you fight to stay alive

You are not sure if you'll survive

Cause the thriller's a dangerous place to be

The monsters will be the last thing you see

Mwahahahaha

I had a lot of fun writing this one. Thank you to all those who viewed this and please review! I want to know what you think!

Peace put peeps,

awesomesauce90


	6. Let It Go

Hi. Wasn't sure what to do for this one, but I finally decided on this. Enjoy, rate and review! Thank you to Kathrington and Commander Mcshizzle for commenting, and special thanks to Commander Mcshizzle for favoriting. This one is for you!

Let It Burn - Leo style!

The stars glow bright from Bunker 9 tonight

Not a camper to be seen

Weeks of isolation

To make this ship gleam

The fire's burning

So I can work real late

Couldn't get to sleep

And I'm not gonna wait

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

The power you have that's

Bad according to history

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them know

Well now they know

(Chorus)

Let it burn

Let it burn

It's no longer a big concern

Let it burn

Let it burn

Gonna show the world my turn

And I don't care

What they will say

Rumers rage on

But they never bothered be anyway.

It's funny how a quest

Can find you some new friends

Ones that will believe you

And stick close to the end

I let them know what I could do

Shot fire at a Cyclops, and your suspicion grew

Talked after, and let you see

The real me

(Chorus)

Let it burn

Let it burn

It's no longer a big concern

Let it burn

Let it burn

Gonna show the world my turn

And I don't care

What they will say

Rumers rage on

(Instrumental)

My power's rare and boy isn't it neat

Can shoot fire, and step into it without feeling heat

And while I'm raging, remember my mom like an atomic blast

I'm not nlqmimng myself, the past is in the past

(Chorus)

Let it burn

Let it burn

It's no longer a big concern

Let it burn

Let it burn

Gonna show the world my turn

And I don't care

What they will say

Rumers rage on

But they never bothered be anyway.

Like it? Hate it? Send a review!

Peace out peeps,

awesomesauce90


	7. Out of the Woods

**If any of you don't know this, it is from Taylor Swift's album 1989. Thank you to Commander Mcshizzle, snowflake45, and bullkitty51 for your comments. And yes, I can also picture Leo in an Elsa dress! ;) Rate and review!**

Out of the Woods

Looking at it now

It all seems so simple

We were hanging off the ladder

I remember

Arachne pulled on your leg

And I flew after

Cause I could stand to let you go

On your own

And I remember thinking

(Chorus)

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck

Would it be to much now

Would it be to much now

Would it be to much now

Would it be to much

Can we get some luck?

Looking at it now

Last August

We were built to fall apart

But was it just

That we had bad luck all along

Being separated so long

We decided

To spend some time on our own

In New Rome

But we ended up falling, falling, falling

And I remember thinking

(Chorus)

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck

Would it be to much now

Would it be to much now

Would it be to much now

Would it be to much

Can we get some luck?

Remember when you stabbed the aries and

You barely lived to Damasen's camp

When you started crying, I did too

When you woke up, I was looking at you

Remember when we were in Tartarus

Felt like dying, didn't make a fuss

Cause with you near, I felt fine

Wasn't the best but you were there the whole time

You were there the whole time

You were there the whole time

I remember

Oh, I remember

(Chorus)

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck now

Can we get some luck

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much now

Would it be too much

Can we get some luck?

**Long one. I will probably slow down to one a day, because I am working on a story called Frozen Heart (Jelsa). Please check it out!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	8. The Great Divide

Sorry about the delay, almost ran out of ideas. Well, this song from an older movie should suffice. Has anyone else seen the Tinkerbell movies? ;)

The Great Divide

We never knew you existed til we found you

And we never guessed that you ever could be real

Now we want to join forces to fight

Not have gods separate us at first sight

Chiron has told us this is meant to be, don't you see

(Chorus)

We're on your side

Ready to fight

And together we're facing the world

And the army that she has

And the great divide

Just unified

At last

Now we have to really work together

Split apart we were worse, but now we're better

Take a couple half bloods on the Argo II

We can't defeat Gaia without you

So we have to fight as one single force

Yes indeed

(Chorus)

We're on your side

Ready to fight

And together we're facing the world

And the army that she has

And the great divide

Just unified

At last

And if you are beside us when we falter

We know that we can get through it

Together

(Chorus)

We're on your side

Ready to fight

And together we're facing the world

And the army that she has

And the great divide

Just unified

At last

Ugghh...SO sorry this took a while. I NEED IDEAS HELP ME...

Peace out peeps,

awesomesauce90


End file.
